marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip Esten
| occupation = Actor | years = 1989-present | nationality = American | episodes = "How to Marry a Moron" (Season 11) | character = Lonnie Tot | episodes = "How to Marry a Moron" (Season 11) }}Charles "Chip" Esten (born September 9, 1965) appeared on Married... with Children as Lonnie, the son of Earl and Pearl Tot, who both own Tot Industries, the maker of Al Bundy's favorite snack, Weenie Tots, who is set to marry Kelly in the Season 11 episode titled "How to Marry a Moron". A talented actor and singer known for his appearances on the ABC-TV improvisation comedy/game show Whose Line Is It Anyway?. He also appeared as a rotating performer on Drew Carey's Green Screen Show and Drew Carey's Improv-a Ganza. He plays famous movie director, Morgan Ross, in "Jessie" Acting career Esten began performing on the UK Whose Line Is It Anyway? after he was asked to audition in 1992. He finished his last performance in 1994 before moving back to the US to continue appearing on stage and on screen where he returned to the US version of the show becoming a series regular. After regularly participating in Whose Line Is It Anyway? he began work as a comedian on several TV shows and tours. Since then, he has starred in several films and shows. Esten appeared in several episodes of The Office as Josh Porter, the regional manager of Dunder Mifflin's Stamford branch. He also appeared as Kelly Bundy's equally stupid ex-con boyfriend in the final episodes of Married... with Children and in one episode of Just Shoot Me as the friend to whom Elliot feels he has an emotional connection. He portrayed a Klingon named Divok in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Rightful Heir" as well as Dathan, an Enaran, in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Remember." Chip was also a contestant on the game show version of Scrabble under the name Chip Puskar on March 21, 1990, two days before the show ended its first run on NBC. Chip also had a recurring role on the TV show The Winner, playing the boyfriend of Alison. He also appeared on the TV show Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman in Season 4, Episode 10 "Stop The Presses" as Ethan Press. He also appears in a 1997 episode of the CBS-TV series JAG as Lieutenant Pete 'Pistol' Ayers. The episode (Season 2's "Jinx") featured Esten as the last remaining pilot in a navy squadron that, it seems, is cursed. Chip appeared in several episodes of NBC-TV's ER series as orthopedic surgeon Barry Grossman. He also appears in several episodes of The New Adventures of Old Christine as Richard's brother Joe. Esten also has a recurring role on Big Love playing the character of Ray Henry. In 2014, Esten appeared on ABC-TV's Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, winning $500,000 for charity, tying him with three others for the most money won by a celebrity in one show. Family and Personal life Esten is currently married to his college sweetheart, Patty. Together they have three children and reside in Sherman Oaks, California. External links Category:Actors Category:Guest stars